


Regret

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Regret</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Regret

Title: Regret

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 200

Character(s): Laura Roslin, Billy Keikeya, Lee Adama, Anastasia Dualla

Pairing(s): Laura/Lee, Dee/Billy, Lee/Dee

Spoilers: Sacrifices

Summary: You’re as culpable as they are.

-

Grief and guilt.

You’re as culpable in the matter of Billy’s death as anyone who was directly involved. You know it, but you can’t say a word, can’t get the reasons off your conscience, even if you felt you deserved that.

Billy and Dualla could have been happy together, if you hadn’t pushed Lee Adama away so hard he sought comfort elsewhere.

Kara’s not the comforting type; and he couldn’t tell his father all the details – neither of you have been oblivious to Bill’s interest in you – so he went to an old friend, someone who wouldn’t ask questions because she, presumably, knows better.

Sometimes you’ve hated Petty Officer Dualla for breaking Billy’s heart.

If he just hadn’t been there…

Yes, you blame yourself, and how selfish that is. Hard to get rid of the idea, though, particularly when you’ve been feeling for months that you should never have let Lee go, but didn’t know how to fix it.

Billy wouldn’t have blamed you for splitting him and Dee apart. This you know, tender-hearted, fierce-spirited young man that he was. You see his smile in your mind’s eye.

So much promise, gone.

He’s missed, and you grieve for him now.

_-fin_


End file.
